Una asesina en tu interior
by bambamahiru
Summary: Adriana empieza su nuevo curso en un nuevo instituto, sin conocer a nadie ponto descubre que ella y 13 chicas mas formaran parte de un juego diabólico por parte de un hombre misterioso, poco a poco tendrá que ir haciéndose un hueco y descubriendo su yo interior para convertirse en la cazadora y no la cazada


**Una asesina en tu interior**

Capitulo 1

-La mano que mece el destino-

Era ya casi la mitad del verano, las clases empezaban en la región de Montañas Rocosas, había varios institutos a lo largo de aquella región, pero había uno en especial, el cual solo iban chicas, ese instituto era el adoratrices, conocido en toda la región como la institución más religiosa, el cual era un edificio moderno de paredes blancas, formado por 3 plantas, el primero era para los estudiantes de secundaria, el segundo piso era para los de bachiller y el tercer piso estaba dividido en dos secciones, una era la sección de formaciones profesionales y la otra era una sección que ningún alumno conocía, la cual estaba formada por una puerta cerrada con cadenas y candado, un rumor corría por todo el instituto cada año debido siempre esa puerta está cerrada pero a los días siguientes hay destrozos por todo el instituto cada año.

Este año era un año especial para Adriana Bamba una chica de 17 años de estatura media normal con su uniforme de instituto y una mochila de color morada, lucia unos ojos rosas como el carmín y un pelo blanco plateado como si fueran canas, tenía algo característico en su cara el cual era una cicatriz que le recorría la cara desde la base del ojo derecho hasta casi el labio superior de su boca.

La joven chica iba de camino hacia su nuevo instituto, dicha jovencita iba a 4 de la eso debido a que tuvo un problema de infancia, haciendo que repitiera un curso, la joven caminaba tranquilamente, cuando por la espalda la golpeo un manillar de bicicleta, la chica se quedo algo dolida mientras que veía como se alejaba aquella chica que la golpeo de pelo naranja y lentes, al verla bien se fijo en que llevaba su mismo uniforme por lo que irían al mismo instituto, mientras la bici se marchaba la joven pedía disculpas, Adriana sonreía mientras retomaba el camino a su instituto, una vez llego a la verja del instituto vio como había muchas chicas guapas, que aparentaban ser muy adineradas cosas que la pobre Adriana no podía presumir de ello, porque venía de una familia humilde pero eso nunca la echo hacia atrás para cumplir sus metas.

Todas las jóvenes oyeron como por megafonía sonaba la voz del rector de aquel instituto, todas las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el salón de actos, el cual hizo que la mirada de Adriana se nublara al ver el tamaño de dicho lugar, la joven miro por todos sitios a ver si reconocía a la chica que la golpeo antes pero en su lugar vio como había una chica de pelo rosa bastante desarrollada, que dibujaba una risa diabólica en su cara, Adriana solo podía sentarse en la primera butaca que encontró ,intentaba no prestarle atención a aquella chica pero la era imposible no mirarla aun estando separadas por varias butacas.

-Bienvenidas al Adoratrices, hoy es un día especial para mi veros aquí tan arregladas me hace sentir muy orgulloso del escudo que lleváis en vuestros jersey-

Decía el Rector aunque realmente sabia que la mayoría de ellas no le hacían ningún caso debido a que estaban con el móvil jugando, después de haber hecho las presentaciones cada grupo de alumnas fue a sus respectivas clases, Adriana estaba en la clase de C del primer nivel, todas las chicas se relacionaban las unas con las otras como si se conocieran de antes, excepto Bamba que estaba en el último sitio de la fila mirando a todas como se relacionaban, su nueva tutora se dirigía a la mesa cuando sonó el megáfono

-Ding Dong Ding…Señorita Adriana Bamba, suba al tercer piso…sus nuevas compañeras la esperan-

Bamba subía nerviosa y temblorosa por las escaleras vio como 13 chicas estaban delante de sus ojos su mayor impresión fue cuando vio a la joven de pelo naranja y a la joven de pelo rosa que no hicieron ni el mínimo esfuerzo en presentarse.

Todas estaban alrededor de la puerta de cadenas la cual de forma misteriosa se abrió ante sus ojos, a su vista vio como era una clase normal y corriente por lo que todas las alumnas se sentaron en sus sitios aunque Bamba se sentó en el mismo sitio que su anterior clase , en el último sitio de la última fila.

Un pantalón gigante tapo la pizarra dejando ver a un hombre misterioso.

-Buenos días chicas, soy….mejor mas adelante lo sabréis…esta es una clase normal y corriente salvo por una excepción…levantad los pupitres por favor.-

Las chicas levantaron la mesa del pupitre encontrando un sobre negro en cada una de las mesas con una carta blanca si nada dentro.

-Gracias…os preguntareis que es eso…bien…pues esto es un juego…un juego de asesinato…entre vosotras hay una infiltrada que participa conmigo en este juego…vosotras debéis investigar y asesinar a dicha persona-

Las jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidas al oír esa última palabra, una de ellas se levanto golpeando la mesa dejando ver sus enormes coletas de pelo negro azabache y gafas azules.

-Eso no es posible, seriamos delincuentes y asesinas, no quiero ir a la cárcel tan joven-

-Buena respuesta pero no me sirve…os e investigado a todas y cada una tiene sus manías y sus trapitos sucios…una de vosotras tiene trastorno doble de personalidad ante la oscuridad….otra es fan de cortar cosas con tijeras hasta tal punto de llegar a su excitación…¿queréis que siga?-Pregunto el hombre misterioso

-No-Respondió aquella chica con la mirada perdida sentándose en su sitio de nuevo

-Las normas son las siguientes, podéis matar a dicha persona como queráis, pero tenéis un tiempo máximo de 24 horas es decir un día, esta terminan enemente prohibido meter en el juego a los demás alumnos fuera de esta clase, ante vuestro tutor tenéis que parecer una clase normal y ante todo quiero que seáis ingeniosas y sanguinarias es decir que no os reprimáis ya que de aquí solo saldrá una ganadora, por cierto a vuestros familiares se les aviso de que estaríais mucho tiempo fuera, a lo que me refiero es que no podréis salir de las instalaciones del centro educativo y la perdedora en fin mejor que no lo sepáis…y la ganadora tendrá el deseo que ella pida. Hasta mas ver jovenes asesinas del instituto Adoratrices-

Las jóvenes se quedaron mirando la cara sonriente de la pantalla que apareció después de la despedida de aquel hombre… todas se miraban las unas a las otras buscando quien era la infiltrada traidora mientras que por la puerta aparecía su nuevo tutor.

¿Qué será de Bamba?

¿Quién será de las 14 integrantes la traidora?

En el próximo capítulo el nombre y personalidad de cada una de las alumnas y su tutor


End file.
